Generally, the consumer market is divided into three sectors, the mass-produced, individual one-off and limited editions.
The majority of products purchased by consumers are identical or semi-identical copies which are manufactured in large quantities for efficiency and in order to reduce the price. Most chairs, tables, fruit bowls, chandeliers, lamps and the like that are found in the average home are identical to products found elsewhere.
At the other end of the scale, individually designed one-off or unique ‘luxury’ items are designed and manufactured for a very small segment who are able to afford the commensurate high prices which such one-off items are able to command.
In between, is found the limited editions, designer items which are generally expensive and thus restricted to a relatively small segment of consumers.
Most people would like to express their individuality in the design of their home and thus there is a need to provide a system and method for producing customized items and articles, which overcome the disadvantages of present systems.